Aetherian log entrys
these are logs that where recovered from a section of the Labyrinthian. the data core was damaged here what the Omniars have recovered: The 3rd Age, the Age of rebirth, Ce 1513, Athanasy, Aetherian home world: the meeting with Empress Xria and Emperor Felcryos in the ruins of the golden temple of light Xria: "we need to talk.", Felcryos:"what is the problem?" Xria: "dont you remember?" Felcryos:"ohh that time when our species nearly Destroyed our world for (Untranslatable)? Xria:"thats our problem now as we are part of the last few 100 people on this planet. *Sigh* Fel, i think we need to find the last of us before its too late." Felcryos: "how do we find them? on our destroyed home." Xria:" thats the thing. see i found this recorder in the ruins of the Skynet technolgy campus." Felcrynos: "what for?" Xria: just encase our species goes extinct. then whoever found this. they'll know what happened to our race. after we annihilated our selfies for what? a little argument between two Aetherians who are crazy with power and control? one throws a fit and try to blow other up. Felcryos: "stay calm Xria. we'll find the rest of us. and we will build a new civilization and we shall not fall victim to our own corruption again. we should have two leaders A High Empress and a High Emperor. instead of multiple leaders leading multiple groups at once, and we shall share resources among each other. instead of what we did before the Calnary Event, so High Empress Xira what should we do?" The 4th Age, Days of the Fallen __________________________________________________________ |Ce 64290/ ln 4/ ac 7|, The Light Ring Systems, The Labyrinthian, the Aetherian Kingdom Empress’s Linda log: after the destruction of our home world Athanasy we are building a massive station in which we can call home and along with it a Guardian sentinel, i've picked the Protector of light since it our strongest ship we have, also the engineers have picked a design for the Labyrinthian, it looks like a five pointed object with dips in between the points. 2 Dac Emperor arnica: the Labyrinthian is showing very promising results. although we did have to kill a couple of planets to get the required resources to build our new home. but in time we will continue with our construction The 5th Age, New era |Dac 7 - 9 _____________________________________ The Neutral Galactic Ring Empress’s vrine log: We are training our first subject on flash installment. A learning system that teaches one in less than a second. Which the person’s brain can memorize the new info, so far the subject showed an increase of 100 IQ. And also an increase of endurance and a quick respawn time. This project is a success. May the future generations use this. translation The 6th Age, the reclamation, Dac 10 - 15________________________________ The Narkliths Ring – Explorer of Intent Sydney's log: background radiation is extremely destructive. its been 2 yarks since we entered this unknown nebula, the local stars are emitting an energy that occasionally arcs between them. however no signs of life. which isn't surprising given the fact that this place is too... wait is that a vessel? what the. this is Captain Sydney, logging off Sydney's log: i had to do an random slipspace jump. that ship attack us with a weapon that took our shields out and our hull is heavily corroded, i didn't think it was possible to corrode gold... logging off The 8th Age, the Age of Regiment Dac 25 - 26---------------------------------------------------------------------- Empress’s Alia log: we have found a solar system that has a species that are just like us. exept they aren't able to telepathically communicate instead they talk with vocal cords as seen with a scanner that we used. they seem to have a hyper advanced species living with them. they called themselves The Arcam and according to reports they plan on leaving the planet within the next century. because they try hard to stop the others to stop fighting with each other. however the less advanced creatures known as humans are always fighting with themselves. and i ordered the scouts to fall back to the planet Carith in the neighboring system to observe the humans after the Arcams left. let's see if they figure how to rub their brain cells together and figure out if they work together to get off the rock that they are on. i doubt they would last for more than 30 Ce ___________________________________________________________________________ the 9th age, the age of the Endarion New Athanasy, 12 Ce since the Aulnar Event Empress Terrana's log: it's been 12 Ce since the Aulnar Event. though i'm sure that the Aetherian people are going to get thru this ordeal. the Aulnar event caused great destruction among the factions of the universe, is this what the Omniars predicted? by the meaning of A Great destruction shall engulf the realm and the Dark and Light shall become one to defeat the Destroyers of worlds? that i do not know. if the prediction is true than who are the Destroyers of worlds? This is Empress Terra signing off... New Athanasy - Aurvain island - The Tower Sentinel Elisan Kella's log: After the exploration of Universe 01, what we found is that the physics in there is... how do i put it? Different. first we came across an species of aliens that seem to communicate by smell, when tried to contact them they made a sort of sniff noise, after that we also seem to found a "Space island" with life support systems far more advanced than ours we could not get close to the Island because we were attacked by some sort of machine that shot stars at us, we left the universe to do some repairs.Category:Aetherian Ring of Shardius - Remnant of Dawn 15 Ce after the Aulnar Event Thyra: After doing some studying i found that these beings of light are in a civil war with themselves, one particular group of these beings are multi shaped and can get very complex and are considerably well armed. well of the others rely on boxy shapes to remain cohesive and must consume stars to gang a tier class, very destructive.Category:Logs Category:Xaliuris lore